Another Life
by Katiyana
Summary: Making up a trilogy, companion to 'Saving Her' and 'So Much More'. AU Janet.


Title : Another Life To Live

Title : Another Life To Live

Author : Katiyana

Disclaimer : All recognizable characters are not mine.

Summary : Living a life that ended in another place. Makes up a trilogy following 'Saving Her' and 'So Much More'. AU Janet's POV.

"Thank God!" was the heartfelt exclamation her husband uttered before engulfing her in a passionate embrace and proceeding to kiss her thoroughly. It was so familiar to be held by him. It made her feel incredibly safe and loved. It also somehow brought back the memory of kissing another man.

The sudden jolt caused by the flash of memory caused her to stiffen slightly in his arms. He noticed immediately. There was a time when he may not have been able to feel such a slight motion but they had been together for many years now. They shared nearly everything together. They had held each other close in many situations countless times. He certainly knew when something was wrong with her.

"What is it, Jan? Are you okay? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked anxiously, pulling back to cup her face in his hands and search for any injuries.

Janet Fraiser-Jackson closed her eyes and blinked back tears. She shook her head, knowing that it was futile and her husband would not believe her. She would have to get checked out in the infirmary anyway. She had just come through the stargate after all. She just wanted to go home to her family and hold them close.

"Jan, sweetheart, what's wrong?" the concern and anxiety in Daniel's voice increased several notches as she tried to find a way to reply.

"I'm okay, just tired," she replied, knowing that if she didn't say anything within the next few seconds he would probably panic and carry her to the infirmary immediately.

"Jan," he said, in a cautious but concerned tone. They never hid anything from each other. He didn't understand what was going on.

She tried to smile at him. She managed a small smile.

"I'm okay, physically. Tired but nothing I can't deal with," she reassured him.

"Uh huh," he said, suddenly unsure.

Janet could not bear to see him like this. She needed to convince him that it was okay. She just needed some time to process her emotions. She pulled him back for another kiss. He seemed to be slightly more relieved but still looked at her with questioning eyes.

"We'll talk about it when we get home, okay? I just want to go home as soon as possible," she told him.

Daniel's eyes softened in understanding.

"Okay, let's get you checked out. Then we can go home. We can tell Jack that you'll debrief tomorrow," he said, slinging an arm around her waist and guiding her to the infirmary. She nodded and held him close.

Sg1-Sg1-Sg1-Sg1-Sg1-Sg1-Sg1-Sg1-Sg1

"Mommy!" was the first thing she heard as she opened the door of the car and her youngest daughter hurling herself at her legs as soon as she got out.

"Hey, sweetie, what have you been up to?" said Janet lovingly, reaching down to pick her little daughter up and cuddle her close.

Carina giggled and flung her arms around her mother, bestowing a kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmm, someone has sticky hands," said Janet with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Daniel was enthusiastically set upon by their twin sons. The eight-year-olds had been on a school outing to a museum and were both chattering away at top speed, tugging their father into the house and asking him innumerable questions. The twins were identical and completely in sync with each other. They usually functioned seamlessly as a unit but were individuals in their own right. They had both inherited Daniel's innate curiosity and thirst for knowledge.

Janet gazed at her family as she followed them into the house, with her cheek against Carina's. Her heart felt so full of love and she was so very grateful.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" said Cassie with some concern, as they entered into the large kitchen where there were signs of cookie baking activity present.

"I'm okay. I got checked out. But I'm really tired," replied Janet with a loving smile for her eldest daughter.

It was obvious that the cookie baking had been a ploy to keep her younger siblings occupied. Janet knew she was incredibly blessed to have Cassie in her life. She was glad that Cassie was happy and loved. A wave of sorrow washed over her at the image of the Cassie she had seen in the other universe. That Cassie had looked so lost and abandoned.

Janet put Carina down and the little girl ran over to her father. Janet put her arms around Cassie and hugged her close.

"Mom, what happened?" queried Cassie.

"I love you and I'm really glad you're part of my life," Janet told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you too. You sure you're okay?" asked Cassie suspiciously.

Janet released her from the hug and smiled at her gently.

"Yes, darling. I'm more than okay. I'm incredibly blessed and happy," reassured Janet.

This was her life and her family. No matter what had happened in the other universe, this is where she belonged. Janet offered a silent prayer that somehow the Cassie and Daniel in the other universe would find love and peace where they were.

The End


End file.
